diskfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Percy Aron
}} Percy Aron syn George'a. Czwarty Użytkownik. Poznajemy dwie wersje Percy'ego; prawdziwego i Percy'ego z przyszłości. Pod koniec trzeciej trylogii poświęca swoje ciało, aby stać się 100%wym Programem i móc być razem z Annabeth. Jest ojcem Joe'a. Zostaje zabity przez swojego syna, po tym, jak ten przejął władzę nad armią Sujonsów. Osobowość Pery jest dojrzałą osobą, jednak czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko, które nie myśli co mogę przynieść jego działania. Dobrym przykładem jest to, kiedy uwalnia wszystkich przestępców z Cyfrowego Więzienia. Mógł zrobić, to co powiedziała Annabeth, czyli włączyć fałszywy alarm, jednak on uważał, że nie starczy im czasu. Dopiero kiedy wyszli z więzienia Percy zaczął myśleć, nad tym, że jego pomysł nie był zbytnio dobry. Bardzo słucha się swojego ojca i robi wszystko, aby był szczęśliwy; Wiele lat nie widział George'a, jednak od razu po rozmowie z Samem pojechał go jego sklepu, tak jak chciał ojciec. Percy jest wyrozumiały i wybacza wszystkim, kiedy rozumie, dlaczego coś musieli zrobić, tak jak jego ojciec; Nie mógł wrócić do domu, bo inaczej by zginął i Percy mu wybaczył. Nie potrafi kłamać i jest szczery; Nie potrafi okłamać nawet samego siebie. Wiedział, że Annabeth go kocha i on ją, jednak nie wierzył w swoje myśli, uważając, że to kłamstwo, jednak wiedział, że jest inaczej. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale powiedział o tym Annabeth dopiero wtedy, kiedy mógł zginąć. Annabeth powiedziała mu, że nie jest romantyczny i potwierdził to. Historia Percy wychowywał się wraz ze swoim ojcem, oraz dziadkami w Nowym Jorku. Od początku kochał gry komputerowe i całymi dniami siedział w sklepie ojca i oglądał, jak wiele mieszkańców miasta gra w pierwsze wersje Disk 1.0. Fabuła Stara Era Dysk: Początek thumb|190px|Młody Percy Percy'ego widzimy po raz pierwszy, kiedy jego ojciec wrócił do domu, po nieudanej rozmowie z E World. Percy zauważa, że ojciec jest smutny i pociesza go mówiąc, że mu ta gra się podoba. Ojciec się uśmiecha i wtedy do drzwi puka Ludwik. George otwiera drzwi i po chwili mówi do syna, aby ten wyszedł z pokoju. Nowe Czasy Dysk: Powrót thumb|left|190px|Sam rozmawia z Percy'm thumb|190px|Percy rozmawia z Samem Następnym razem widzimy Percy'ego, kiedy ten ma 18 lat, czyli 10 lat, po fabule pierwszej trylogii. Teraz mieszka w małym domku nad rzeką. Jego babcia i dziadek już odeszli i Percy musi radzić sobie sam. Kiedy ogląda mecz piłki nożnej do drzwi puka Sam, przyjaciel jego ojca, którego widział ostatnim razem jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Zdziwiony Percy pozwala mu wejść i pyta się go co go do niego sprowadza. Sam się uśmiecha i mówi, że jego ojciec przed swoim zniknięciem dał Samowi klucz, do jego sklepu z grami. Sam ma da mu klucz, kiedy dostanie sygnał od jego ojca i mówi, że tak właśnie się stało. Prosił go więc, aby Percy pojechał do sklepy i sprawdził główny komputer. Percy bierze klucz i pyta się go, czy ma to coś wspólnego z Disk Beta. Sam mówi, że nie wie, jednak musi sprawdzić co jest na głównym komputerze Georg'a. Kiedy ten chce już wyjść Sam mówi do Percy'ego, aby ten pozdrowił swojego ojca. thumb|left|190px|Percy podjeżdża do sklepu ojca Percy jedzie do sklepu ojca Arons Game Shop. Sklep zastaje w okropnym stanie. Szuka głównego komputera, jednak nie znajduje. Kiedy ma zamiar wyjść znajduje konsole z pierwszą wersją Disk 1.0. Ma zamiar zagrać i wrzuca jednego dolara. Wtedy konsola odwraca się i ukazuje tajne przejście. Percy wchodzi i znajduje tajną pracownie, a w niej główny komputer. Wchodzi w pliki i znajduje filmik, który jest do Percy'ego. Włącza go. W filmiku jego ojciec ostrzega go o Disk Beta i prosi, abythumb|199px|Percy ogląda filmik od swojego ojca ukradł go w dzień premiery, bo inaczej zginie. Percy wystraszony nie wie co ma zrobić. W końcu patrzy na kalendarz i mówi sobie, że jutro wkrada się do siedziby E World. Percy ma zamiar ukraść Disk Beta, w dzień premiery. Wkrada się do siedziby E World. Niespodziewanie zauważa, że po korytarzach nie chodzi ochrona; na pewno wszyscy są na spotkaniu przed premierą, co pociesza Arona, ponieważ będzie mógł łatwiej ukraść Disk Beta. Będący na ostatnim piętrze zauważa, że aby dostać się do gry, musi minąć salę, w której są wszyscy pracownicy. Używając swojego minikomputera włącza alarm, aby odwrócić uwagę ochrony i reszty. Wchodząc do sali komputerowej zauważa, że jest tam ktoś jeszcze i na dodatek przy serwerze Disk Beta. Podchodząc bliżej widzi, że jest to osoba, która nie pracuje, dla EW. W ciągu sekundy wgrywa jakiś program, po czym wychodzi z sali. Percy szybko podbiega do serwera i pobiera Disk Beta. Wtedy zaczyna się coś dziać z wszystkim serwerami i do sali przybiega straż wraz z Zackiem. Zack każe zastrzelić Percy'ego. Percy chce uciec, jednak potyka się o kabel. Chce wstać jednak nie może. Łapie się serwera Disk Beta i kopie go prąd i mdleje. Percy budzi się w centrum jakiegoś gigantycznego miasta. Wystraszony rozgląda się. W jego okolicy nie ma nikogo. Idzie główną ulicą mając nadzieję, że kogoś spotka. Rozglądając się po mieście uważa, że gdzieś już kiedyś widział to miasto, tylko nie może sobie przypomnieć gdzie. W końcu zauważa grupę, dziwnie wyglądających i ubranych ludzi. Podbiega do nich krzycząc, aby mu pomogli. Jeden z nich odwraca się i krzyczy do reszty, że intruz jest na wolności. Podbiegają do niego i zabierają se sobą. Ładują go do dziwnego pojazdu i wzbijają się w powietrze. Percy pyta się ich gdzie go zabierają. Jeden z nich mówi, że zabiorą go na Arenę, aby Gracze mieli rozrywkę. Percy pyta się gdzie jest. Wszyscy się śmieją i mówią, że w Disktown. Wtedy Percy przypomina sobie gdzie już widział to miasto; to miasto jest w grze jego ojca. Percy pyta się, czy może porozmawiać z George'm Aronem. Policjant mówi, że tak, jeśli przeżyje. Maszyna ląduje i policjanci zabierają go pod ziemię. Pod ziemią zatrzymują się w pomieszczeniu z pomnikami czterech kobiet. Każą Percy'emu stanąć na środku pomieszczenia, po czym wychodzą. Pomniki zaczynają się ruszać i podchodzą do Percy'ego z dziwnym kombinezonem. Ubierają go, a on go pyta co zaraz będzie robił. Program odpowiada, że zaraz będzie miał walkę z innym Programem, albo Graczem. Mówią, że walka polega na tym, że za pomocą Dysku musi pokonać przeciwnika, bo w przeciwnym wypadku przegra. Jedna z kobiet pyta się go kim jest. On podaje imię i nazwisko, oraz to, że pochodzi z Nowego Jorku. Kobiety zaczynają dziwnie się zachowywać i mówią, aby wygrał, bo inaczej zginie, tak jak Ludwik. Percy dziwi się i pyta kiedy Ludwik zginął. Te nic nie odpowiadają, instalują mu Dysk na plecach i każą mu stać nieruchomo, po czym podłoga podnosi się, jak winda. thumb|left|190px|Percy kontra T2 Z chwili na chwilę słyszy coraz głośniej głos oklasków i krzyków. Po kilku sekundach winda zatrzymuje się na wielkiej arenie walki. Percy rozgląda się i zauważa, że leci do niego mały robot i pyta się jak ma na imię. Podaje imię, a robot odpowiada, że nie ma go na liście Graczy i Programów. Następnie oznajmia mu, że jego przeciwnikiem będzie T2, jeden z najnowszych Programów, który nie został jeszcze sprawdzony. Robot odlatuje i parę metrów przed Aronem pojawia się T2; chłopak ubrany w ten sam kombinezon co on, tylko, że czerwony. Walka się rozpoczyna. T2 chwyta swój Dysk i rzuca go do Percy'ego. Ten szybko reaguje i kuca. T2 podbiega, łapie Dysk i znowu rzuca go w stronę Percy'ego. Aron nie wie co ma robić, a z widowni słysz czyich głos, który mówi, aby wziął Dysk.thumb|190px|Koniec walki Percy chwyta Dysk i rzuca na T2. Przeciwnik robi to samo i ich Dyski zderzają się w powietrzu. Dysk wraca i Percy rzuca automatycznie znowu i T2 nie zdążył zareagować i go trafia, po czym eksploduje. Z głośników dobiega głos, który mówi, że T2 przegrał, a wygrał Percy Aron. Wtedy wszyscy przestają krzyczeć, a do Percy'ego przylatuje robot i mówi, że jego Pan chce się z nim spotkać. Aron pyta się o kogo mu chodzi, a ten mówi, że zaraz się dowie. Do Arona przylatuje okrągły pojazd i zabiera go do budynku obok. [thumb|left|190px|Percy spotyka Drake'a udającego Georg'a Kilka minut później Aron wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym zastaje troje mężczyzn. Jeden z nich miał na głowie kask. Ów mężczyzna gratuluje mu, wygranej z T2. Percy nie wie co ma powiedzieć i pyta się jakim cudem się tutaj przedostał. On odpowiada, że jest Użytkownikiem; osobą, która jest w grze ciałem i umysłem. Mężczyzna mówi, że też jest Użytkownikiem. Percy mówi, aby podał swoje imię, bo może się znają. Ten mówi, że zna go w 100%, bo jest jego ojcem. Percy nie może w to uwierzyć i pyta się go, jakim cudem doszło do tego, że nie zmienił się, ani odrobinę. Wyjaśnia mu to bardzo szybko; to jest gra i wygląd nie ma nic wspólnego z wiekiem. Syn pyta się ojca, dlaczego ten nie wrócił do domu. George odpowiada, że nie miał po co. Czas w Disk leci szybciej więc postanowił tutaj czekać na swojego syna. George mienia temat i pyta się, czy Percy wie coś o "Jedynym". Percy mówi, że nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim, po czym ten śmieje się i mówi, że kłamie i, że George mówił, że taki Program istnieje. Aron pyta się go, dlaczego mówi, że George coś powiedział, skoro sam nim jest. Ten śmieje się i mówi, że nazywa się Drake Spencer; jest Programem stworzonym przez jego ojca i Ludwika, których zabił dziesięć lat temu. Percy zaczyna krzyczeć, kiedy ten mówi, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Drake ma dosyć i każe swoim ludziom zamknąć go w celi. Percy trafia do jednej z celi znajdujących się pod areną. Przyczepiają mu do ręki zegarek, który odlicza dwanaście godzin. Pyta się co będzie za dwanaście godzin, a strażnik mówi, że się zdziwi. Percy siada na podłodze i rozgląda się po celi. Wraz z nim jest w niej kilku innych Gracz. Pytają się go, dlaczego Drake go zamknął. Percy opowiada im całą historię i nie mogą uwierzyć, że jest Użytkownikiem. Percy chce wykorzystać czas i dowiedzieć się co się stało dziesięć lat temu. Gracze wyjaśniają im, że Drake zablokował Disk i nikt nie mógł wiedzieć co się aktualnie w nim dzieje. Zabił Ludwika i Georga i teraz chce znaleźć "Jedynego" czyli Program, którym on chce zostać. Mówią, że jedynie George wiedział, kto nim będzie, bo jeszcze dziesięć lat temu go nie zainstalował go gry. Percy nie rozumie jednego; skoro George nie żyje i nie zainstalował Programu go gry, to jak chce go znaleźć. Wyjaśniają mu, że Program był w serwerze, ale nie w grze i że każdy Gracz, albo Program może nim zostać. Percy pyta się ich, dlaczego tutaj trafili. Mówią, że Drake uważał, że też są "Jedynymi", jednak mówią, że nie dostali tego zegarka co on. Zegarek odlicza do walki pomiędzy Percy'm i Drake'm, podczas której jeden z nich musi zginąć. Aron mówi, że musi się stąd wydostać, jednak jedynym wyjściem, jest wygranie pojedynku. thumb|left|190px|Drake niszczy podłoże areny Dwanaście godzin później Percy zostaje przeniesiony na gigantyczną arenę, na której jest już Drake i jego ludzie. Tuż obok niego stoi kilku Gracz, których pyta się, czy są z nim w jednej drużynie. Mówią, że tak i wtedy sędzia, a dokładniej S1 mówi, aby stanęli w pozycji. Percy nie wie o co chodzi i robi to co inni. Wszyscy wyjmują z kieszeni małą, czarną rurkę, którą trzymają w rękach. S1 mówi, że walka się rozpoczęła i ku zdziwieniu Percy'ego rurki okazują się być motorami, na których muszą jeździć podczas walki. Percy szybko zmienią ją w motor i rusza. Drake rusza na niego i za pomocą Dysku niszczy drogę, aby ten spadł. Percy szybko hamuje. Jeden z Gracz krzyczy do Percy'ego, aby ten uważał. Szybko omija dziurę i atakuje jednego z przeciwników. Aron odwraca się i zauważa, że za nim jedzie Zamzabba. thumb|190px|Percy ucieka przed Zabzabbą Percy przyśpiesza i zakręca w ostatnim momencie przed ścianą areny, aby Zamzabba w nią uderzył, jednak ten reaguje. Kilka minut później Percy zauważa, że jest jedynym z jego drużyny, który został jeszcze na arenie. Cała trójka przeciwników jedzie w jego stronę i wtedy na arenę wjeżdża duże auto, oraz jakaś osoba na motorze, która niszczy za pomocą Dysku S1 i odjeżdża. Drzwi auta otwierają się, a za kółkiem siedzi jakaś kobieta, która mówi, aby Percy wsiadł. Szybko bierze swój motor i wsiada, po czym odjeżdża. thumb|left|190px|Annabeth i Percy opuszczają Disktown Zszokowany Percy rozgląda się, aby zobaczyć, czy Drake ich nie goni. Dziewczyna mówi, aby się nie przejmował. Przedstawia się i mówi, że nazywa się Annabeth i pracuje dla jego ojca. Aron nie może uwierzyć w to co usłyszał i pyta się, czy jego ojciec naprawdę istnieje. Annabeth mówi mu, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się dziesięć lat temu. Kiedy ta kończy opowiadać mu całą historię zatrzymują się przed dużą skałą na środku pustyni; daleko za Disktown. Wchodzą do jaskini i za pomocą windy wjeżdżają na górę. thumb|190px|Ojciec i syn znowu razem Na górze Percy i Annabeth znajdują się w białym i nowoczesnym pomieszczeniu. Na samym środku pomieszczenia siedzi pewien mężczyzna, który mówi, że Annabeth spóźniła się kilka minut. Ta mówi, że powinien się cieszyć, że wreszcie może zobaczyć swojego syna. Mężczyzna wstaje i mówi do Percy'ego, że tan bardzo się zmienił. Percy jest trochę zdziwiony i pyta się kim jest ów mężczyzna. Ten mówi, że jego ojciec. Percy nie może w to uwierzyć i tuli się do ojca. George mówi, że czekał na tą chwilę całe lata. Ten mówi, że gdyby nie jego filmik, to nigdy by się tu nie znalazł. George pyta się o jaki filmik mu chodzi. Percy opowiada wszystko co się wydarzyło kilka dni przed premierą Disk Beta. George'a i Annabeth nie ucieszyła informacja o filmiku, ponieważ ten nic nie wysyłał. Percy myśli, że Drake mógłby wysłać ten filmik i podawał się za Georga, tylko po to, aby ten przeniósł się do Disk. Ojciec przyznaje mu rację; zrobił to, aby zdobyć "Jedynego", który jest w Percy'm. George podchodzi do okna, aby pomyśleć, co mają zrobić, a Percy pyta się Annabeth kim był mężczyzna, który zniszczył S1. Ta mówi, że nie ma pojęcia. Jechał z nią prawie cały czas, tak jakby wiedział, że jedzie do areny. Młodego Aron dziwi jedynie to, że zniszczył jedynie thumb|left|190px|Annabeth ma zamiar odpocząć S1; robota, który nic nie znaczył. Annabeth kładzie się na sofie i mówi, że jest zmęczona. Pyta się Percy'ego jak to jest mieszkać w prawdziwym świecie, ponieważ jej marzeniem jest zobaczyć go na własne oczy. Percy nie wie jak go opisać. Annabeth mówi, że w książkach jest zawsze opisywany inaczej. Ten dziwi się, kiedy słyszy, że Annabeth ma książki pochodzące z ziemi. Mówi, mu, że George popierał jej je z ludzkiego świata. Każdą książkę czytała kilka razy i najbardziej podoba jej się Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza. Percy mówi, że nigdy nie przepadał za ta książką. Bardziej woli oglądać filmy. Annabeth pyta się, czy filmy, to coś w stylu ruchomych obrazków. Percy'ego śmieszą pytania Annabeth, jednak mówi, że jest to coś w tym stylu. Obrazki potrafią też same mówić, co bardzo dziwi Annabeth i mówi, że ludzie są niezwykli. George mówi, że musithumb|190px|George zauważa Drake'a i jego ludzi wstać. Annabeth zaprzecza, jednak ten mówi, że w ich stronę jedzie Drake wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Percy i Annabeth szybko zbierają się do ucieczki, jednak George zostaje. Percy mówi, że ma iść z nimi, ponieważ nie chce go znowu stracić. Kiedy mają opuścić pokój George mówi Annabeth, że jeśli nie będzie go jutro w klubie, to mają iść szukać go w centrum miasta. Annabeth zgadza się i ucieka wraz z Percy'm podziemnym przejściem. Tunelem docierają do Disktown. Annabeth mówi, że muszą ukryć się w nocnym klubie; jest to jedyne miejsce w Disktown, w którym Drake nie będzie ich szukał. Wyjaśnia mu, że właścicielem klubu jest dawny znajomy George'a, Mark Aristow . Mark utajnił miejsce pobytu George'a, kiedy ten uciekł z miasta. Po kilku minutach docierają na miejsce i nikt nie zauważa, że weszli do klubu. Annabeth podchodzi wraz z Percy'm do barmana i pyta się, czy Mark jest w klubie. Barman mówi, że jest u siebie w pokoju, jednak ma gości. Annabeth mówi, że to im nie przeszkadza i wchodzą na kolejny piętro klubu. Tam wchodzą do pomieszczenia nie przepuszczającego dźwięku. W pokoju jest Marc i kilku innych ludzi. Mark nie odwracając głowy mówi, że nie ma czasu dla gości klubu, jednak Annabeth mówi, że dla niej znajdzie czas. Ten odwraca się i nie może uwierzyć kogo widzi. Mówi do ludzi, że muszą opuścić pokój. Po tym jak wyszli Aristow wita się z Annabeth i pyta się co ją do niego sprowadza. Ta opowiada mu wszystko co się wydarzyło w ostatnich godzinach. Mark nie może uwierzyć, że w Disk jest kolejny Użytkownik. Mówi, że mogą przenocować w jego klubie i czekać na George'a. thumb|left|190px|Percy rozmawia z Markiem Percy chce się położyć spać jednak Annabeth zabiera go na parkiet. Mówi, że nigdy nie tańczyła z Użytkownikiem. Percy uśmiecha się i mówi, że nikt nie tańczył z Użytkownikiem. Podczas tańca Annabeth prosi Percy'ego o to, aby zabrał ją na ziemie, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Percy zgadza się mówiąc to patrząc jej prosto w oczy, po czym się całują, jednak Annabeth po kilku sekundach go odpycha i mówi, że to się nie uda i biegnie zapłakana do swojego pokoju. Percy nie wie co ma zrobić i podchodzi do niego Mark mówiąc, że człowiek nie może być razem z Programem. Percy mówi, że Disk to świat, w którym wszystko jest możliwe i idzie do swojego pokoju.thumb|199px|Alex przychodzi na rozkaz Marka W nocy Mark wbiega do jego pokoju, wraz z Annabeth i mówi, że Drake złapał jego ojca i zabiera go do Cyfrowego Więzienia. Percy zauważa, że jego ojciec wiedział o tym, że może do niego trafić i powiedział o tym nawet Annabeth. Ta mówi, że muszą go jak najszybciej odzyskać. Aristow mówi, że w dójkę nie dadzą sobie rady, a Annabeth odpowiada mu tym samym, co Percy wczoraj wieczorem. Dzięki temu Percy domyśla się, że podsłuchiwała jego rozmowę z Markiem. Schodzą na dół, a Mark woła Alex; Program, który pomaga Markowi. Alex pyta się o co chodzi, a ten mówi, aby pilnowała klubu i wychodzą. Autem Marka jadą stronę więzienia, jednak nie mogą zaparkować w jej okolicy, aby ludzie Drake'a ich nie zauważyli. Percy mówi, aby zaparkował nieopodal areny, na której walczył z Drake'm, ponieważ stamtąd mogą iść pieszo do więzienia. Mark prosi Annabeth, aby włączyła komputer znajdujący się w aucie i weszła w plany więzienia, ponieważ nie mogą wejść głównym wejściem, tylko kanałami. Kiedy docierają na miejsce Aron mówi, aby namierzyła Dysk jego ojca, aby wiedzieli dokąd mają się udać. Annabeth mówi, że jest na trzecim piętrze i o dziwo nie ma nikogo w jego okolicy. Percy nie wierzy komputerowi do końca i wychodzi z auta. Kiedy całą trójką idą kanałami, Mark słyszy co chwilę jakiś dźwięk, jakby ktoś ich śledził. Percy mówi, aby się tym nie przejmował i szedł dalej. Kiedy dochodzą do wejścia zauważa, że Mark zniknął. Annabeth zrzuca całą winę na niego, bo mogła go porwać osoba, która szła za nimi. Percy mówi, że gdyby była taka mądra, to by powiedziała o tym wcześniej. Annabeth mówi, aby się nie cwaniaczył. Uważa, że jest dla niej nie miły za wczorajsze wydarzenia. Ten zaprzecza i wchodzi na górę. Kiedy dochodzą na piętro, na którym znajduje się George Annabeth mówi do niego, aby poszedł i włączył alarm, aby straż się tym zajęła. Percy odchodzi, jednak zamiast uruchomić alarm uwalnia wszystkich więźniów, uważając, że był to lepszy pomysł. Wraca do Annabeth i ojca, który uderza go w twarz mówiąc, że jest głupcem; Nie rozumie, dlaczego uwolnił wszystkich więźniów. Annabeth nie chce nic mówić i idą całą trójką do auta. W aucie George mówi im, że muszą szybko dostać się do Drake'a. Okazuje się, że ma zamiar zaatakować prawdziwy świat, poprzez Graczy. Chce wprowadzić program, który ich zahipnotyzuje. Mówi, że dziesięć lat temu też chciał tak zrobić, jednak mu się nie udało. Annabeth pyta się jak działa ten program. George odpowiada, że jest to coś podobnego do armii, która składa się z wielu tysięcy graczy. Dodaje, że chce zrobić to teraz, bo uważa, że George dalej siedzi w więzieniu. Percy mówi, że Drake na pewno już wie, że uciekł. Zatrzymują się parę metrów przed budynkiem; grupka ludzi Spencera blokuje im drogę. Wychodzą z auta. Annabeth mówi, że ich zatrzyma, a Percy wraz z ojcem ma złapać Drake'a. Percy mówi, że nie może zostawić jej samej, bo może zginąć. Annabeth mówi, że jest to mało istotne, ponieważ jest tylko programem komputerowym, po czym rzuca się w wir walki. Percy i George szybko wbiegają do budynku i udają się na najwyższe piętro - to tam mają znaleźć Drake'a. Będąc w windzie zauważają, że nad miastem pojawiło się dużo latających pojazdów. George mówi, że to na nich właśnie są zahipnotyzowani Gracze. Będąc już na dachu spotykają Spencera. Mówi, aby się nie ruszali, bo inaczej reaktywuje bombę, którą ma za plecami i wszyscy zginął. Percy pyta się go czym jest ta bomba, a on odpowiada, że bomba ma za zadanie otworzyć przejście na ziemię. George wtrąca się i pyta dlaczego on robi to wszystko. Drake jest zdziwiony tym pytaniem i odpowiada, że robi to dla niego - chce aby świat był taki jak gra. George mówi, że źle go zrozumiał; to że tak powiedział nie oznacza, że tak musi być. Stworzył Disk po to, aby życie było jak gra i tak właśnie jest. Wtedy niepotrzebnie Drake reaktywuje bombę. Percy zostaje zepchnięty z dachu z przez ojca. Lecąc na dół zauważa, że bomba eksploduje i zabija ojca i Spencera. Na ziemi podbiega do niego Annabeth. Percy wszystko jej wyjaśnia i ją przeprasza za swoje czyny. Ta mu wybacza i go całuje. Percy mówi, że jeszcze tutaj zostanie, jednak musi zrobić kilka rzeczy. Dzwoni do Sama i prosi go, aby zaopiekował się sklepem ojca, a następnie pyta się Annabeth czy pomoże mu odbudować Disktown. Dysk: Czas Dysk: Zemsta Imperium Początek Końca Fabuła po trzeciej trylogii ::::::: Tutaj rozpoczyna się zupełnie nowa fabuła Percy jako "Jedyny" objął panowanie Disk, wraz z pomocą swoich przyjaciół: Juto, oraz Ludwika. Ożenił się z Annabeth, która została Wielkim Mędrcem. Urodziło im się dziecko, którego nazwali Joe. Percy przestał miewać problemy z ludźmi Drake'a, do czasu, kiedy do miasta powrócił Yumimura. Percy vs. Yumimura Percy wraca wraz z Annabeth, z zebrania w senacie. Joe zostawili z nianią, która pracuje u nich od jego narodzenia. W domu nie zastają nikogo, oprócz rannej niani. Pytają się jej co się stało i gdzie jest Joe. Niania odpowiada, że kilka minut temu wpadł tutaj jakiś robot, który szukał Percy'ego. Zabrał Joe i powiedział, że czeka z nim na niego w miejscu, w którym zdarzyło się coś bardzo złego. Annabeth mówi, że nie wie o jakie miejsce mu chodzi, a Percy mówi, że wie, a dokładniej chodzi mu o miejsce, w którym zginął Drake. Percy opuszcza pokój. Szybko za pomocą małego skutera udaje się do opuszczonej Fabryki Dysków, której nikt nie odwiedzał odkąd Foolsi nie istnieją. Percy wchodzi ostrożnie do środka i szuka robota. Percy nie może go znaleźć i krzyczy, aby oddał mu syna. Ten odpowiada, że gdyby nie to zrobił, to by do tego nie doszło. Percy mówi, że nie wie co takiego zrobił, a robot odpowiada, że zabił Drake'a i tym samym zniszczył mu wymarzoną przyszłość. Dysk: Revolution Wynalazki Ciekawostki * Percy jest "Jedyny". * Mężczyzna, który był w E World, przed Percy'm i osoba, która wraz z Annabeth przyjechał na arenę podczas walki jego i Drake'a był Percy z przyszłości. * Jest jedyną osobą w grze, której kombinezon różni się od innych, a mianowicie kolorem, bo jego kolor to biały. * Percy stał się jednym z Użytkowników w 2011 roku, jednak tak na prawdę stał się nim dopiero w 2031 kiedy to przeniósł się do przeszłości i dostał się do serwera w EW. Gdyby nie Percy z przyszłości, to normalny Percy w ogóle nie byłby tak szybko Użytkownikiem. * W wieku dwunastu lat Percy wylądował w szpitalu. Powodem było to, że uzależnił się od chińskich zupek i jadł je całymi dniami. Nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego tak było. * W życiu przeczytał tylko jedną książkę i była to instrukcja do Disk 1.0. Zobacz też * Percy Aron/Galeria Kategoria:Użytkownik Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Człowiek